


their first white day

by Meopat (thecatsmeo)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsmeo/pseuds/Meopat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you heard of White Day?”</p><p>Nezumi looked up from his book, “It’s the day where people return gifts for what they received on Valentines, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	their first white day

**Author's Note:**

> This was /inspired/ by the Restructural Committee’s White Day event. Thank you for making the wonderful event, although I didn't participate as much as I wanted to, the reminder of White Day inspired me to write this. 
> 
> Many thanks to my two betas and to you! Please let me know if there's any errors. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Have you heard of White Day?”

Nezumi looked up from his book, “It's the day where people return gifts for what they received on Valentines, right?”

Shion nodded, “They say it's March 14th.”

“That's today, isn't it.” Nezumi put his book down and sat up properly on the bed, “Are you insinuating that you want something for your mama's chocolate muffins? The ones you gave me last month? You know you can't take credit for someone else's –“

“I made those.”

“What?”

“The chocolate muffins you ate last month... I made those. I asked my mom how to make them and she gave me the recipe.”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I wanted your honest opinion.”

“Well,” Nezumi huffed and got up from the bed, strolling over to where Shion sat, “they tasted just like your mother's and that's the best compliment you can get in the world.” He stopped in front of him, “So?”

“So?” Shion repeated.

Nezumi sighed, “What do you want for White Day?”

“You'll give me something?”

“That's why you brought it up, right? Because you want something? So stop playing coy.”

Shion beamed and the happiness on his face could almost blind Nezumi for life if he hadn't grown accustomed to it.

“Can you...” Nezumi waited with bated breath, what sort of ridiculous request would the little Prince demand? “...sing for me?”

“Huh?” Nezumi couldn't help himself. He half-expected a request of 'smoldering kiss.'

“I haven't heard you sing since... that time. I want to hear it again.”

_Well, Shion, that's because I haven't sung since that time._

A small smile crept onto his lips, but Nezumi bowed deeply before his royal Majesty, “Your wish is my command. But,” he glanced around the room, “we will have to change venues.”

“Why? Isn't this room good enough?”

“For Eve to put on a private performance for your Highness? Of course not.” Nezumi scoffed and tossed Shion's coat at him. It landed on his face.

...

“Where are we going?”

Nezumi remained silent and walked ahead of Shion. The brisk, night air assaulted them and he could feel the chill on his face, but he was warm. The jacket he wore warmed him. Shion's work at the Restructural Committee had not been for naught. His position fought for equality, and though it had been slow, even residents of the West Block were granted a job and a sufficient wage, enough to keep themselves warm at night.

No one else will have to die in this harsh Winter. His heart soared.

“Are we going to the theater?” Shion interrupted Nezumi's thoughts as he turned a corner. “It's probably locked, it's already past 11.”

Nezumi stopped and turned to face the white-haired youth... No, man. Shion had outgrown his baby face and had grown taller. He was still not as tall as Nezumi, but he could no longer be called a boy. His soft, translucent white hair blew in the wind as his bright, red eyes locked onto Nezumi's own gray ones.

He smirked mischievously, “For you, it's always open.”

“...You're going to break in.”

“You've gotten sharper these past few years.” Nezumi ruffled his hair.

“I've had to.” Shion's glance fell.

Nezumi's hand traced the side of Shion's face.

“Everyone changes. No one stays the same. You are fine as you are.”

He pressed their foreheads together. These were words he had always wanted to say, to undo the words of his younger days where he had made an unreasonable request.

I want you to stay as you are, Shion.[1]

I'm sorry.

He could always tell that his words had a deeper, lingering effect on the enigmatic elite of No.6. He had hoped that, even after the trials and horrors of the Correctional Facility, Shion would stay the same as before, as innocent and optimistic. But he had been naïve. It was impossible to not change after seeing the true light of No.6.

“Let's get going, it's cold.” He broke contact.

Shion is fine the way he is. If he no longer believed that there was a third option, then Nezumi will, for the both of them.

They entered the theater. Nezumi suggested viewing from the VIP lounge on the second floor, but Shion refused, “I want to see you up close,” and settled for the front row seats.

Nezumi turned on the lights and stepped on stage.

After a dramatic bow and a deep breath, he began to sing.

 _The world’s a lonely place to be._  
_Winter’s full of dead lightless nights,_  
_But when you raise your head, you’ll see_  
_A miracle beknownst to me_

 _In the merciless winter skies,_  
_A tiny, shining glimmer,_  
_Pierces the heavens up high,  
_ _And saves me; death, I’ll deny_

_This ray of light casts away the season’s frost_  
_It warms me and keeps me close at heart_

These were his feelings for Shion. He knew, after years of searching, that he would never find a place to belong aside from where Shion was.

His wandering days had ended. He was finally home.

Shion's applause broke the silence of the theater.

Nezumi hopped off the stage and Shion rushed towards him, with a bright and foolish smile on his face and endless words of praise, “That was amazing, Nezumi! You’re amazing!”

Nezumi shook his head at the prince’s puerile vocabulary. You would think that after reading all the books in the underground archive, his diction would have improved. He’s so oblivious. In fact, did he even know that the song was about him? For him?

He raised his hand to wipe away beads of sweat.

“Here.”

Shion proffered a small bottle of water, a towel, and an aster.

“For you.” Even in the dim lighting, his ears could be seen blushing red.

Nezumi took them, “When did you...”

_They were almost out the door when Shion exclaimed, “Wait!” He rushed back inside and came out minutes later with a scarf. His pockets looked fuller than before, but Nezumi shrugged it off._

_“Where are we going?”_

It must have been then. He wondered, just how much of this was premeditated?

Last month? Before that even? Or maybe Shion's just simply a natural...

He changed his question, “Why are you giving me something when it's supposed to be my return gift?”

Shion shrugged, “I just wanted to. I thought that you would be thirsty after singing so I wanted to bring some water, then I thought maybe...”

Nezumi sighed, putting a finger on his temple.

What is he ever going to do with him.

He took the aster, put it in Shion's hair behind his ear, and pressed their lips together in one fluid motion.

The red of Shion's ears reached his face. “Wh- Wha--”

“I just wanted to,” Nezumi said smugly, and turned his heels, leaving a gaping Shion behind as he stalked off towards their home. Hurried footsteps followed him later, along with a string of protests, “Nezumi, that's not fair! You also left the theater light on..”

Nezumi's laughter filled the darkness.

As if on cue, a clock tower nearby joined his laughter and chimed midnight, thus, signifying the end of their first White Day together.

[1] Quote from Vol 5, Ch 4


End file.
